Test1
"The demon's blade" as she was once called after ravaging a village on orders as a rogue/bounty hunter. Azariel, Kana of a forgotten clan of sword wielders. She is fairly tall, with a slender body and noticable figure. Her red-ish eyes, twin blades, and long red hair are her signature which many villages recognize when she first arrives. She's usually wearing samurai-like clothing, along with her hair up in a ponytail. When not on a mission, she can be found in a kimono with her hair down. Personality As her nickname suggests, she is a demon when it comes to battle, showing no mercy toward her enemies. She cuts down anything in her path as long as she is paid the right price and makes sure to finish the jobs she takes. She carries an air of royalty about herself, void of emotion during battle as if she has found true peace in what she does. When not on a mission, she enjoys sight seeing, especially in villages that she didn't bring down already. She dons very formal kimono at these times, many different flower patterns and expensive fabrics reminiscent of her original home. Backstory Born in a small village where her clan hand decided to find refuge, she was trained from a young age in the art of the sword, like most of the children. By the age of eight, she was already better than most of the other students, surpassing even adults once she hit sixteen. She wasn't a samurai at all, differing in values and teaching methods drastically. Other children from her village also kept up ninjutsu training along with their kenjutsu, but she had failed in handseals and elemental control. Eventually she gave up trying ninjutsu and focused solely on kenjutsu, improving so that she could combat ninjutsu users if needed. In the process, she trained her mind and body, though not enough to combat genjutsu very well. She gained a lot of knowledge through various exercises and missions from her village head, completing them in small squads of three or less. During one of her missions, she and her team had failed to kill a certain rising faction's leader, hoping that they had scared him into a permanent retirement. Sadly, this was not the case as he returned with an army which slaughtered her people and burned her village down. She had survived the horrible day, barely clinging to life, living mainly due to a strong will. Ever since that day, she has trained harder to make sure that something like that can never occur again, pushing her body to it's limits and raising her skill to be able to use two blades at a time. She became a bounty hunter to obtain money, and with no village she was forced in the life of a rogue. She travels the world, taking on requests of kage and villagers as long as they can fullfill her pay requirements. During the initial zombie attack, she saves Yuki, Natsumi, the girl reminding her of a dear friend. She fought of the army before travelling to Kirigakure in preparation for the final battle. She was set up by an unknown shinobi and tortured by Serika, the daughter of Yume. Smiling in the face of death, she bite off her own tongue, dying in the process. Category:Characters